comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Blaze (Earth-19999)
Blaze is a character in the Mortal Fighter Series who made his debut as a background character in Mortal Fighter II. He made his playable debut as the final boss of Mortal Fighter: Ragnarök. History Early Life 'Mortal Fighter II' 'Mortal Fighter: Konquest' 'Mortal Fighter: Ragnarök' Characteristics Physical Appearance Fistborn Form Perfect Form Personnality Fistborn Form Perfect Form Paraphernalia Powers Abilities Transportation Items Subpages *Blaze's Quotes *Blaze's Gallery Relationships *Delia: Creator. *Taven: Bound-opponent and killer. Endings *'Mortal Fighter: Ragnarök (Non-Canonical):' "During his ages-long quest to monitor the realms, Blaze was ever present during the course of events that led to the Final Battle, since Jin's victory over Heihachi Mishima and Shang Tsung as well as the merging of the Cursed Swords and the return of the Dragon King, Blaze was enslaved by Onaga's cult followers and was forced to be the guardian of the Last Dragon Egg. The spell used to control him, corrupted his original appearance, transforming him into a hulking behemoth. When his final objective at the top of the Pyramid of Argus came, he was unstoppable, destroying all who challenged him. As forseen by his creator, the Sorceress Delia, Ragnarök begun in the Edenian Southlands and spread through all the Realms; cracking reality, until there was nothing." Trivia * Blaze is one of the two most powerful beings in the Mortal Fighter universe alongside Onaga and Oni. ** In reality, he is the most powerful being in the entire series, as he carries the ultimate power within him that can be absorbed by any warrior who managed to defeat and destroy him. He is also able to single-handedly cause Ragnarök by devouring existence itself. * Blaze was originally nicknamed "Torch" by fans before his actual name was revealed. * Blaze is the tallest character in the Mortal Fighter series, even surpassing Onaga, Night Terror and Ogre. * Blaze is the third character in the MF series to be hinted during several games and finally revealed as a big boss character. The first was Onaga and the second was Vega. Gouki can be counted, but is a secret boss through most of the series. * In Mortal Fighter: Ragnarök, knocking Blaze off the Pyramid of Argus will make him yell: "By the Elder Gods! This is not happening to me!", the same thing that Astaroth says as he falls from the Kumpaetku Shrines. However, Blaze speaks this in a more distorted voice. * In Ragnarök, Blaze is the only character whom the player cannot perform a Ultra Combo or Fatality on. Instead, he simply combusts into flames & then explodes. However, a Babality will be performed automatically if a series of requirements are made, such as not loosing one single fight, performing Babalities on each Arkade character and performing a Babality on Gouki. * Blaze, alongside Noob Saibot and Seth, is one of the only characters to have a unique blood color. In his case, it is lava. * Blaze is the only character in Mortal Fighter: Ragnarök who cannot be knocked into the Death Traps of the Bell Tower and Soul Tower stages. Category:Earth-19999 Category:Characters of Earth-19999 Category:Neutral Characters of Earth-19999 Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Fire Blasts Category:Super Strength Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Created by Draft227 Category:Created by FrenchTouch Category:Mortal Fighter II (Earth-19999) Category:Mortal Fighter 4: Broken Destiny (Earth-19999) Category:Living Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Males of Earth-19999 Category:No Hair Category:No Eyes Category:Extreme Skin Shedding Category:Mortal Fighter: Ragnarök (Earth-19999) Category:Deceased Characters of Earth-19999 (Ragnarök)